El Galán y la Mujer mas hermosa de la ciudad
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Antes de que los nervios tengan la oportunidad de apoderarse de el, Yuuri decide preguntarle a Viktor cual fue la inspiración detrás de la rutina de Eros. Viktor relatando la noche del banquete a su manera, Yuuri se siente culpable por no recordar aquella noche, pero Viktor no puede mantenerse enojado con su cerdito.


Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Julchi. Espero que sea de tu agrado, pequeña.

Ambientado en el capitulo 10, la noche en que revelaron el _verdadero Eros_ de Yuuri xD.

Aclaración: cuando dice ''mujer'' se refiere a Viktor, y cuando dice ''dama'' se refiere a Yuri o Chris (en ese orden)

* * *

No ser capaz de dormir a causa de estar completamente consumido por los nervios no es algo que a Yuuri le gustara admitir. Si, era algo natural y esperado cuando te encuentras en la etapa final de una competencia, pero para Yuuri solo era una parte más de su naturaleza de la cual aún se sentía apenado y le era difícil aceptar.

Viktor estaba a su lado, abrazándolo contra su pecho, sus dedos jugando con los mechones de cabello negro, mientras suavemente tarareaba la melodía de _Stammi Vicino_ para relajar al japonés.

' _Viktor hace sus programas y compone el mismo la música para sus historias…'_ medito Yuuri mientras se dejaba al cuidado de su entrenador y… _¿prometido?_ , disfrutando del gesto. ' _En algún tiempo me hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo pero eso no es lo mío.'_

-¿Viktor? – llamo al ruso en un susurro, quien emitió un _hmm_ como una señal de que tenía toda su atención. –Esto… ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de tus programas?- Buscaba distraerse de sus nervios descomunales.

Viktor bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos pardos, alzando una ceja sorprendido por el tema de conversación. -¿Cuál crees tú que es la historia detrás de ellos, Yuuri?-

-Bueno…- inicia un poco dudoso -Eros trata sobre un galán que enamora a las mujeres a diestra y siniestra, pero él decide ir por la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad, quien no se ve interesada en él. El galán y la mujer inician el juego del amor y ella comienza a costarle tomar las decisiones correctas, y acaba enamorándose de él. El galán cuando se cansa de jugar, se deshace de ella y parte a la siguiente ciudad.- Explico Yuuri, pues estaba familiarizado con el programa y el papel que debía interpretar durante este, aun si el papel del galán no encajaba para nada con su personalidad.

' _Ahí es donde yace la sorpresa'_ , se recordó a sí mismo.

-Yuuri está en lo correcto.- Sonrió Viktor, complacido.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es la historia detrás? ¿La inspiración?- Pregunto Yuuri con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

El ruso se detuvo en seco, observando a su estudiante con una mirada penetrante por un largo momento que pareció una eternidad para el japonés, atrapado en los ojos del mayor. Suspirando, Viktor llevo una mano a su cabello platinado. –Si tanto quieres saberlo… está bien. ¿Recuerdas algo del banquete?-

Yuuri abrió grandes los ojos. -¿El banquete? No, solo se lo que ustedes me dijeron…- divago avergonzado, recordando lo descontrolado que se volvía cuando había alcohol de por medio durante las fiestas.

-No debería de sorprenderme, Yuuri de verdad que bebió mucho. Tienes una alta tolerancia al alcohol, pero no quiero que bebas mas de esa forma o podrias quedarte en coma alcohólico.- Le reprocho el mayor de ambos, con una expresión seria. _Aunque Yuuri Borracho es un Yuuri divertido._

-S...Si, no lo hare mas.- prometió el menor, escondiéndose en el pecho del mayor.

Viktor se permitió mimar a su prometido por un momento, incapaz de resistir su ternura.

-Un galán llega a la ciudad, pero el galán no esta al tanto de ese lado suyo.- Comienza a describir el ruso aquella noche inolvidable del banquete, la noche en la que Viktor volvió a recordar el significado de _life and love. -_ Es durante una celebración importante, donde hay bebida de por medio, que su atractivo sale a la luz. Luego de beber muchas copas de champagne, el galán comienza con su juego de seducción.-

Por alguna razón, Yuuri presentía que se iba a arrepentir de tocar el tema.

-Iniciando un baile por su cuenta, que contrastaba con la música clásica de vals, atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en la fiesta. Algunos observaban divertidos, otros cautivados por su inesperado cambio de actitud, y el resto con algo de desagrado. El galán, tras conseguir la atención de todos, se decidió a sacar a bailar a una de las damas que se rehusaba a formar parte de la celebración. No fue algo fácil de hacer, pero el joven se las arreglo para que la dama aceptara. Su danza fue una frenética, trayendo vida al evento. La dama intento con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse a los encantos del galán, intentando hacer que el caiga a sus pies y no al revés; sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y la dama no tuvo mas opción que retirarse del juego sintiéndose derrotada como a la vez complacida por tener la atención del galán; por mas fugaz que fuera esta.- Yuri Plisetzky no lo admitiría, ni para si mismo, que esa batalla de baile con Yuuri fue una de las mejores cosas que le paso durante esa noche. Podría actuar tan agresivo y gruñón como quisiera, pero en el fondo atesoraba ese momento.

-Pero el galán tenia un objetivo en la mira: la mujer mas hermosa del baile. La mujer no era inmune del todo a sus encantos, y estaba muy interesada en el espectáculo que el joven había montado. Al igual que a la otra dama, el galán le pidió a la mujer que bailara con él. Al principio la mujer rechazo la oferta, no era familiar al estilo de baile del joven, pero este la convenció asegurandole que no era el único estilo de baile que conocía.- Viktor podía escuchar aun la apasionada melodía, un tango posiblemente. -Separados, pero en sincronía, los dos bailaron al compás de la música. Entre figuras y figuras, el galán y la mujer se vieron cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro, atraídos como imanes. La mujer conocía las tácticas del joven y no existía manera de que cayera ante él con algo tan simple. Aun así, ella disfruto la cercanía, el roce de piel con piel, las cálidas manos del otro sobre su cuerpo, la sonrisa atractiva en sus labios. El hechizo que colocaba en ella era fuerte y debía ser precavida sino quería acabar como su amiga.-

Viktor dejo que una sonrisa coqueta se apoderara de sus labios. ¿Como podría relatar la siguiente parte, eh? El duelo entre Chris y Yuuri fue uno muy... _Intenso_ , _sensual, atrevido, arrebatador de aliento._

 _-_ En su rescate acudió otra dama, una amiga suya, que con una sonrisa atrevida tomo al joven del brazo y lo llevo al centro de la pista para bailar. Antes de partir con la dama, el galán susurro dulces palabras de amor a la mujer, sin saber que esas promesas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribar la determinación de ella. Promesas de pasar la eternidad al lado del otro, dulces palabras que aceleraban el ritmo de su corazón, destruyeron la ultima protección contra el hechizo del galán. La mujer se había enamorado del joven.- Viktor murmuro risueño, recordando las palabras del menor mientras colgaba de su cuello, frotándose afectuosamente contra el, pidiéndole que fuera su entrenador si ganaba el duelo contra Chris. La forma en que pronunció su nombre provocaba tantas cosas en Viktor.

 _Esta debe ser la mejor decision que he tomado en mi vida,_ pensó el ruso perdido entre el recuerdo y el presente, donde se hallaba sosteniendo al mismo hombre de aquella maravillosa noche entre sus brazos. _Si, la mejor. Sin lugar a dudas._

-El baile entre la dama y el galán era diferente, mucho mas intenso, mas sensual, mas atrevido, orientados a los deseos carnales. Los roces en el baile anterior, que para la mujer se sentía como una eternidad atrás, eran tan ligeros que uno podía confundirlos con imaginación; estos eran ardientes, era como si ninguno de los dos pudiera mantener las manos lejos del cuerpo del otro por mucho tiempo, la distancia entre ellos inexistente. La mujer sintió dentro de ella como si una tormenta se formara, una tormenta de celos. Deseaba de nuevo la atención del joven, que la acariciara con la misma pasión.- Inconscientemente, Viktor comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda del japonés, quien emitió un sonido de apreciación ante el gesto.

-Al finalizar el baile con la dama, el galán le pidió a la mujer que se encontraran en otro lugar mas privado. La mujer acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, ansiosa. Cuando la hora del encuentro llego, el galán no se presento en el lugar acordado. La mujer se sintió ligeramente decepcionada, pero ella no perdió la esperanza: preguntaría a todos donde se hallaba y cumplirían la promesa de vivir juntos por la eternidad.- Viktor hizo una larga pausa, lo cual impulso a que Yuuri alzara la cabeza y lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Que paso después?- pregunto con cautela el japonés.

-La mujer no volvió a escuchar más del galán, asumió que este se aburrió de ella, y la abandono sin más.- Viktor suspiro con pesadez. Eso fue lo que creyó cuando Yuuri no se contactó con él al otro día, ni al siguiente, o el siguiente a ese

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación.

-Así que todo este tiempo mi papel ha sido el del galán, ¿huh? Me cuesta creerlo, la verdad.- confeso Yuuri. -Uh... Perdóname por no recordar eso, Viktor.

-¡No tienes por qué disculparte, Yuuri! No debí esperar que lo recordaras, teniendo en cuenta lo _mucho que bebiste_ ese día.- dijo con ligera malicia, pero hace un largo tiempo atrás había perdonado a Yuuri.

Específicamente, en el momento en el que lo vio interpretando su rutina que lo inclino a finalmente viajar a Japón y buscar a su _galán._

-Aun así me hace sentir culpable...- murmuro Yuuri.

-¿Quizás un beso te haga sentir mucho mejor?- Sugirió Viktor, acercándose al rostro del otro sugerentemente.

-¡Tu solución para todo son besos, Viktor!- exclamo indignado el japonés, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse.

Viktor sonrió con adoración. -Mi método es muy efectivo, ¿no lo crees, Yuuri?- Inclinando el mentón de Yuuri hacia arriba, suavemente se apodero de los labios del menor. Yuuri correspondió el beso, respondiendo sin necesidad de palabras la pregunta de Viktor.


End file.
